Rock 'N Learn
Sound Effects Used * CARTOON, YELL - 'OUCH', HUMAN 03 (Heard from Life Science.) * Elektra Records, Car Skid and Crash/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - SKIDS AND CRASHES 03/Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (crash only) or Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG CAR CRASH (Heard from Phonics.) * Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301 (Heard from Physical Science and Human Body.) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard from Colors, Shapes and Counting in a low pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard from Nursery Rhymes.) * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (3rd whinny heard from Earth Science.) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Several Baas Me PE027101 (Heard from Life Science.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CAR APPROACH FAST, SKID, HEAD ON COLLISION (Skid heard only once from Colors, Shapes and Counting) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01 (Heard from Colors, Shapes and Counting.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard from Learn a Language: Let's Play Outside.) * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK (lower monster pitch) or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Raspberries TE021501 (last part) (Heard from Phonics, Nursery Rhymes, and Colors, Shapes and Counting.) * Sound Ideas, BUZZER, X-RAY - SHORT X-RAY MACHINE BUZZER (Heard from Alphabet in a cut short.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONG, HORN, SQUAWK (Heard from Life Science.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONG, POPS, BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONKS, POPS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONKS, RAZZ, TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONKS, ZIP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - ZING, ZING (Heard from Beginning Fractions & Decimals.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIMES, GLISS DOWN, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard from Beginning Fractions & Decimals) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOUNCES * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP SPROING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - LOW TIMPANI, LONG GLISS UP, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, LONG 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CYMBAL - LOW HIT WITH CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DRUMS - LONG SNARE ROLL WITH CYMBAL, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard from Human Body.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DRUMS - 'TAKE MY WIFE PLEASE', MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GONG - SMALL GONG, HARD HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, CRASH 01 (Heard from Beginning Fractions & Decimals) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BOAT HORN (Heard from Money & Making Change in a cut short.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 (Heard from Reading Comprehension, Math Word Problems, and Writing Strategies.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - LOW HORN (Heard from Money & Making Change.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - TAXI HORN, DOUBLE HONK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - CHIPMUNK LAUGH, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 8: FULL MIX, CHASE, FAST TEMPO * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 11A: FULL MIX, FALLING DOWN STAIRS, MED. /FAST TEMPO * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 12A: FULL MIX, MENACING, PONDERING, SLOW/MED. TEMPO * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - QUICK ZIP, POPS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - QUICK ZIP, POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SHORT ZIP AND POP (Heard from Life Science.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - ELECTRONIC RATTLING, METALLIC, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - ELECTRONIC RATTLING, METALLIC, MEDIUM 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - ELECTRONIC RATTLING, METALLIC, MEDIUM 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard from Life Science.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - LARGE, SPACEY TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RUNNING FEET, TWANG, FOOTSTEPS 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RUNNING FEET, TWANG, FOOTSTEPS 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, DOWN, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 01/Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, CARTOON - SIREN WHISTLE: CHARACTER TAKE OFF ACCENT, COMEDY 05 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - ZING WHISTLE, SHORT 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - PASS BY, FAST, AUTO 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SPACEY ZING, SCI FI * Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, BRIGHT, EXCITING INTRO, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON (Heard from Colors, Shapes and Counting.) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - CLOCK REPAIR, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard from Beginning Fractions & Decimals and Human Body.) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - MEXICAN JUMPING BEAN, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard from Alphabet Circus.) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WOOD XYLOPHONE: HOP UP (Heard from Alphabet.) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 02 (Heard in the logo from 1997 to 2001, and Letter Sounds.) * Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, MUSIC (Heard from Life Science.) * Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 2A: FULL MIX, MUSIC (Heard from Beginning Fractions & Decimals, Money & Making Change and Human Body.) * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard from Letter Sounds and Phonics.) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 01 (Heard from Multiplication Rap.) * Sound Ideas, SPACE, MUSIC - THEME 3: FULL MIX (Heard from Human Body.) * Sound Ideas, SPACE, ZAP - ECHOEY ZAP, GUN, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, SPACE, ZAP - ENERGY ZAP, GUN, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, SPACE, ZAP - FAST ZAP, GUN, CARTOON Gallery * Rock 'N Learn/Image Gallery Category:Videos